battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Амбра
(англ. Ambra) – одна из воителей, принадлежащая к фракции Дженнеритов. Она относится к набору воителей основной игры и доступна после: *прохождения «Пролога» в полной версии игры; *покупки на рынке за в бесплатной пробной версии. Официальное описание героини Амбрa - Battleborn: :Амбра долгие годы служила в рядах дженнеритского ордена Безмолвных сестер, который хранил секреты продлевающего жизнь ритуала Вечности. После предательства Рендейна Амбра перешла на сторону Воителей. Она лечит союзников и уничтожает врагов, используя локальные солнечные аномалии. Описание Характер Биография Герой Статистика Способности похищает здоровье цели, передавая нанесенного урона самой Амбре и накапливая . |УмениеИконка=Scorching_Strikes.png |Умение=Опаляющий удар |УмениеОп= Амбра выполняет серию ударов ближнего боя, расходуя и нанося до ед. дополнительного урона. Каждый удар, нанесенный при , ускоряет восстановление на сек. |Навык1Иконка=Sunspot.png |Навык1=Солнечный зайчик |Навык1Оп= , наносит ед. урона, и восстанавливает ед. здоровья союзников за счет своего. Можно вызвать до одновременно. |Навык1Время=8 |Навык2Иконка=Solar_Wind.png |Навык2=Солнечный ветер |Навык2Оп= Раскаленный вихрь быстро врагов перед Амброй и наносит урон. дует секунды и наносит ед. урона в секунду. |Навык2Время=18 |УльтИконка=Extinction_Event.png |Ульт=Катастрофа |УльтОп= Сброс метеора в указанную точку. Метеор наносит ед. урона и оставляет после себя зону поражения, наносящую ед. урона в секунду в течение сек. |УльтВремя=60 |ПассивИконка=Flame_Shield.png |Пассив=Огненный щит |ПассивОп= Если здоровье Амбры падает ниже , у нее появляется , который действует сек. и дает ед. суперщита. |ПассивВремя=30}} Спираль , получают больше урона в течение короткого времени. Урон: в течение сек. |1леваяик=Sunspot.png |1правая=Озарение |1праваяоп= врагов и наносит длительный урон. Урон: в течение сек. |1праваяик=Solar_Wind.png |2левая=Благословение Солнца |2леваяоп= Увеличение скорости лечения с помощью . Восстановление здоровья: ед. в секунду |2леваяик=Sunspot.png |2мут=Ласковое солнце |2мутоп= В зависимости от своего здоровья лечит подобравшего его союзника. Лечение: до |2мутик=Sunspot.png |2мутранг=3 |2правая=Солнечная вспышка |2праваяоп= взрываются, когда срабатывают на находящихся рядом врагов, и наносят урон в размере оставшегося здоровья . Урон: |2праваяик=Sunspot.png |3левая=Ритуальное жертвоприношение |3леваяоп= Амбра может использовать свой , чтобы восполнить здоровье союзника за счет своего. Стоимость здоровья: оказанного лечения. |3леваяик=Staff_of_Radiance.png |3мут=Звездный ритуал |3мутоп= может восстановить здоровье . |3мутик=Staff_of_Radiance.png |3мутранг=12 |3правая=День донора |3праваяоп= Увеличивается количество здоровья, украденного у врагов с помощью Амбры. Кража здоровья: |3праваяик=Staff_of_Radiance.png |4левая=Сияющий шторм |4леваяоп= Попавшие под враги несколько раз назад. |4леваяик=Solar_Wind.png |4мут=Ритуал отторжения |4мутоп= Заменяет порыв энергии на два удара Амбры, всех врагов в зоне действия. |4мутик=Solar_Wind.png |4мутранг=9 |4правая=Обжигающий ветер |4праваяоп= наносит больше урона и быстрее лечит, когда Амбра находится ближе к цели. Урон: до |4праваяик=Solar_Wind.png |5левая=Прижигание |5леваяоп= Скорость Амбры увеличивается, когда действует ее . Скорость передвижения: |5леваяик=Flame_Shield.png |5правая=Огненный взрыв |5праваяоп= Амбры взрывается по окончании действия, поражая находящихся рядом врагов. Урон: |5праваяик=Flame_Shield.png |6левая=Ловкая аномалия |6леваяоп= обладают увеличенным радиусом действия и могут врагов. |6леваяик=Sunspot.png |6мут=Солнечная аномалия |6мутоп= Увеличение максимального количества одновременно активных . Солнечный зайчик: |6мутик=Sunspot.png |6мутранг=7 |6правая=Солнечная буря |6праваяоп= Ускорение восстановления навыка . Время восстановления: |6праваяик=Solar_Wind.png |7левая=Огненный посох |7леваяоп= Дополнительный урон от Амбры за счет расхода возвращается в виде здоровья. Кража здоровья: |7леваяик=Scorching_Strikes.png |7мут=Солнечная алебарда |7мутоп= Когда Амбры , он стреляет сгустками . Восстановление больше не ускоряется. |7мутик=Scorching_Strikes.png |7мутранг=5 |7правая=Солнечное копье |7праваяоп= Превращение Амбры в копье, которое вкладывает весь накопленный в один мощный удар. |7праваяик=Scorching_Strikes.png |8левая=Погреться на солнышке |8леваяоп= Ускорение восстановления . Время восстановления: |8леваяик=Sunspot.png |8правая=Раздувая пламя |8праваяоп= Увеличение здоровья Амбры. Здоровье «Солнечного зайчика»: |8праваяик=Sunspot.png |9левая=Воющий ветер |9леваяоп= Увеличение зоны действия . Радиус зоны действия: |9леваяик=Solar_Wind.png |9правая=Иссушающий ветер |9праваяоп= Увеличение урона, наносимого . Урон: |9праваяик=Solar_Wind.png |10левая=Кратер |10леваяоп= При ударе находящихся рядом врагов. Длительность оглушения: сек. |10леваяик=Extinction_Event.png |10правая=Конец света |10праваяоп= Эффект тления после длится дольше. Длительность: секунды |10праваяик=Extinction_Event.png}} Руководство по игре /Руководство}} Участие Амбру можно услышать в кампании «Аттикус и восстание слуг», а именно во время 1-го, 6-го, 8-го, 9-го и 10-го прохождений (см. Аттикус и восстание слуг/Диалоги). Изменения Примечания *До большого зимнего обновления доступ к Амбре открывался после достижения командного ранга 14 и выполнения испытания: одержать 5 побед в роли Воителя-дженнерита. **Второе ныне награждает игрока "чемпионским" обликом «'Через отрицание'» (см. здесь). *Немного отличающееся описание Амбры из файлов игры: **Амбру с детства готовили к службе в рядах Безмолвных сестер – жриц, преобразующих тайны звезд в дженнеритское искусство Вечности. После предательства Рендейна, устроившего переворот в империи, она перешла на сторону Воителей и стала использовать силу солнечных аномалий во благо своему народу и порядку во Вселенной. Интересные факты *Силуэт Амбры, вместе с силуэтами Бенедикта, Меллки и Рейны, был показан на официальном сайте Battleborn идет на gamescom... с новостями! - Battleborn (удалено), в анонсе стэнда Gearbox Software на выставке Gamescom 2015 в Кёльне. Позже, там и в очередном сообщении на сайте, были представлены вид и описание всех четырёх персонажей НОВОСТИ GAMESCOM: дата выхода Battleborn, новые герои и новый трейлер - Battleborn (удалено). *Первоначальное описание Амбры со времен анонса Meet Ambra, the Sun Priestess - Battleborn (англ.): **Дженнериты не славятся хорошими намерениями. На деле, из-за их ... скажем так, гибкой этики ... Амбра (она намного старше, чем она выглядит) может показаться какой-нибудь магической коварной властительницей умов. Её приступы злобного смеха также не улучшают положение. На самом деле она с хорошими парнями. Она идеалистична, оптимистична и искренне верит в существ, с которыми сражается бок-о-бок ради спасения последней звезды. *Стив Гибсон, вице-президент маркетинга в Gearbox Software, говорил об Амбре после анонса : **Амбра – отличный боец поддержки. Во время одного матча мы встали против Монтаны. Он поглощал всё, что мы в него кидали, и единственное, что нас удерживало в бою, это Амбра, ставящая "солнечных зайчиков", будучи в укрытии. Мы кидались на Монтана, потом ныряли назад, чтобы подлечиться. Если бы мы были под давлением, мы могли отступить и "зайчики" сработали бы как мины, удерживающие врагов. *Кодовое имя Амбры в файлах игры – "Sun Priestess" (рус. "Жрица солнца"). **После большого зимнего обновления оно (как и у всех других героев) стало званием за достижение уровня персонажа 17. *Амбру озвучила Лидия Мэкай (Lydia Mackay), до этого известная игрокам как голос Афины, а также рекламных объявлений корпорации Маливан, из предыдущей серии игр Gearbox Software – Borderlands. *В официальном твиттере Амбру сравнили Аурелией Хаммерлок, одной из играбельных персонажей игры Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, озаглавив героинь "безбашенными повелителями стихий" Battleborn в Твиттере - With elemental powers reminiscent of Lady Hammerlock ... (англ.). *Среди некоторых игроков распространено мнение Battleborn - Who is Ambra? - MentalMars (англ.), что прообразам Амбры является Хатхор – древнеегипетская богиня любви и женственности, родившая солнце; первоначально она изображалась в виде небесной коровы, но в поздней традиции имеет образ привлекательной женщины с рогами, которые ещё позже были стилизованы под своеобразную корону с солнечным диском посередине. *Из-за характера и внешнего вида Амбры, фанаты часто сравнивают её со злодейкой Измой из анимационного фильма «Похождения императора» We Are Aquainted | someone should really draw rath or ambra waking up like this (англ.)Call me Finny! | @verodwrath does this work? based on this (англ.)Level 57 Art Block | Am I kicked out of the community yet (англ.). Источники Ссылки *Профиль Амбры на официальном сайте en:Ambrade:Ambrafr:Ambraja:アンブラ Категория:Герои Категория:Дженнериты Категория:Империя Дженнеритов Категория:Безмолвные сестры Категория:Вечные